


Hide and Seek

by CleoClipper



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoClipper/pseuds/CleoClipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Wait For It Universe! Tyler is less than thrilled when he finds out Damon killed his boyfried before they got together. He wants to give Damon a taste of his own medicine. One-shot, established Tyler/Jeremy relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I had forgotten about this little one-shot I wrote when I had some serious Wait For It writers block and I decided to share it! Enjoy :)

“You son-of-a-bitch!”

“C’mon Lockwood, get over it! I already apologized!”

“No! Fuck you, you sadistic bastard, you’re dead!”

Damon resisted retorting a smart remark as he hopped down from the tree he was hiding in and ran deeper into the forest away from Tyler. He looked at the time on his cell-phone and sighed when he read 2:03 a.m. This little chase had been going on for hours, ever since Tyler found out that Damon had killed Jeremy—long before Tyler even gave a shit about him, mind you—and Tyler now sought revenge on him for his now-boyfriend. Which was utterly ridiculous considering Tyler used to beat him to a pulp every day.

He cursed as his phone rang loudly and he quickly answered it, hoping Lockwood didn’t hear it, “Hello?”

“What’d you do to Tyler?”

The vampire scoffed, “Your boyfriend has been hunting me in the woods for hours because _someone_ told him I murdered you.”

“Well he wanted to know if my ring ever came in handy so I told him the truth,” Jeremy said indignantly. “He won’t answer my calls.”

“Don’t know what you’re whining about. At least he’s not trying to kill you!” Damon snapped as he looked around once more. “He’ll probably kill me for speaking to you right now.”

“Just tell him not to come back to my house when he’s done. I’m tired so I’m going to bed.”

“Lover’s quarrel?” Damon asked snidely.

“No jerk. I told him to drop the whole thing and he wouldn’t listen. I have a test tomorrow so when he catches you, you can tell him I’m—”

Damon stopped listening as he heard someone coming behind him and he knew if he didn’t move then he really would be a dead vampire.

“Gotta go!”

He ended the call quickly and jumped out of the way just in time as Tyler came barreling through the trees, teeth bared and snarling.

“Where the hell are you?” Tyler snapped. He looked up and his eyes immediately saw the swift vampire bouncing from tree to tree. “I know you were on the phone with him! How _dare_ you even speak to him right now?”

“ _He_ called _me_ because _you_ won’t return his calls!” Damon snapped back as he nearly fell out of the tree from missing a branch. “He told you to drop it!”

There was a low growl from underneath him and Damon worried Tyler would shoot up the tree to knock him out of it. He continued hopping from tree to tree like a sprite and feeling like a complete moron for doing so. He tried to listen for where the werewolf was in relation to him but he couldn’t tell. He hopped to the next tree and waited for a moment, debating if it was safe for him to get out of the tree and go home. His phone rang again, the ringtone of Beethoven’s 5th symphony he picked specifically for Stefan sounding through the woods like a megaphone.

“What Stefan?” he snapped, quickly moving through the trees again. He knew Tyler could hear him; he had damn good hearing for a mutt.

“What have you done to Tyler?” he asked simply. Damon rolled his eyes; of course _he_ was the one being chased and being accused of doing something terrible to _his_ attacker at the same time. Stefan gave him too much credit for being the villain he wasn’t.

“Thanks for checking to see if I’m still alive,” Damon retorted. “And I didn’t do shit to the mutt. I’m the one being hunted, remember?”

“Well Jeremy’s concerned you’ve done something to him—”

“Not yet,” he retorted rudely. “Would it kill you to get your ass out here and help me?”

“Just a little,” Stefan drawled in obvious amusement. “Don’t kill him. Jeremy won’t be happy so Elena won’t be either.”

“When is Elena _ever_ happy?” Damon scoffed. “I can’t be held accountable for my actions—especially when I’m being attacked.”

He scoffed as he hung up. Stefan really knew how to piss him off sometimes. He hopped into another tree and debated on just making a run for his house.

Suddenly something ran into him and he was hurled out of the tree onto the forest floor, immediately squashing that idea. He scrambled to his feet quickly and just managed to dodge Tyler swinging his fist at him. He was thankful that the full moon hadn’t come yet, for this would be going a lot worse for him.

“I killed him during the time you were beating his ass every day! And it only happened once!” Damon yelled. “You’re worse than me Lockwood!”

“I never snapped his neck! I didn’t kill him for kicks!” Tyler shouted back. “You’re twisted!”

“You’re one to talk. At least I didn’t do a 180 and start fucking the guy I was beating. Did you finally realize another way to take out your pent up rage on him?”

Tyler’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand our relationship. You don’t have feelings.”

“Good one,” Damon deadpanned. “I haven’t heard that before.”

“I’m gonna give you a taste of your own medicine,” Tyler snarled, crouching low and preparing for attack. “You want to go around breaking people’s necks? I think you should know what it feels like.”

“Like I haven’t heard that—or felt it—before either!” Damon sneered, crouching as well. “But since you’re so determined to avenge your boyfriend…you can try but I doubt you’ll succeed.”

Instead of answering with another snide comment, Tyler lunged for Damon as if he were tackling him in a football game. Damon quickly dodged it but didn’t anticipate on Tyler retaliating so quickly. The two crashed into a nearby tree wrestling for the upper hand, Tyler’s large hands itching to wrap around Damon’s neck while Damon tried to throw Tyler as far away from him as possible. Tyler’s knee went into Damon’s groin and he grinded his jaw together, his grip loosening and giving Tyler the time he needed to grab Damon’s neck and snap it to the side. Damon immediately went limp and fell back to the ground, completely motionless.

“Take that, asshole,” Tyler smirked, satisfied with his work. He brushed off his hands as he stood and wiped them on his jeans before he took his phone out of his pocket. He cringed when he saw the many missed calls and angry texts of his lover. He knew Jeremy would be mad but hopefully he would understand. He just hoped he hadn’t told Elena about this yet.

Tyler made it to the Gilbert’s house in record time, quickly scaling the tree and hopping through the window, only to bounce off the glass with a yelp and fall down to the ground on his back. He rubbed his nose as he looked up at the offending pane with a glare; obviously Jeremy was serious about him not wanting to come back.

“Jeremy!” he called quietly. He knew he could hear him, he just wouldn’t answer him. “Jeremy!”

Still no response. Tyler sighed heavily and began looking for a rock to throw. When he couldn’t find one he ran into the woods and found a handful in seconds. He dumped them at his feet and checked his phone once more, hoping Jeremy might have texted him in the few seconds he wasn’t looking at it.

“Jeremy!” he hissed loudly once more. “Open your window!”

He imagined Jeremy fuming in bed as he listened to his pleas when he still heard nothing. Tyler pressed his lips together and took a deep breath, letting it out through his nose slowly before picking up five rocks. He had to concentrate on using just enough strength to be effective and not to break the window. When he had bent down to pick up five more Jeremy’s face appeared and he quickly opened it.

“What the hell are you doing? My aunt is down the hall!”

“You wouldn’t answer my texts or my calls. What else was I supposed to do?”

“Go home? Talk to me at school tomorrow? Did you not read my text that specifically said _not_ to come back tonight?”

“Yeah but…I just wanted to make sure you weren’t mad at me.”

“You were supposed to be helping me study. Instead you decide to leave for five hours and chase Damon all over Virginia. What do you think?”

Tyler cringed at his tone.

“I’m sorry babe. He just really pissed me off!”

“We will talk about this tomorrow. I have a test tomorrow,” Jeremy glared at him. “Good night.”

“Wait!” Tyler cried, cringing at how loud his voice was. He looked to the right for any sign of movement in Elena’s bedroom before he looked at Jeremy again. “I know you told me to drop it and I didn’t but…I just couldn’t help but get angry when you told me you died and I had to do something and…I’m sorry,” he finished his monologue, his eyes pleading with his lover not to be mad at him. Not that Jeremy could see that from the second story.

“Tyler, go _home_ ,” Jeremy exasperated. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow at school.”

“Can I pick you up?”

“No.”

The window shut and Jeremy was gone, leaving Tyler outside to stare into the dark room. He sighed and looked at the rocks on the ground, pondering for a moment before sighing dejectedly and starting his journey home.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief when he turned in his test to Alaric. He had really studied hard and he felt a great pressure from the past week being lifted off his shoulders. Alaric smiled and nodded in praise before he left his class for the day.

“Jer,” someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the door. Jeremy sighed and turned to face Tyler’s wide brown eyes. “Are you still angry with me?”

“No. I needed to study and your macho-ego-temper wasn’t helping.”

“Sorry,” Tyler murmured, looking like a lost puppy. Jeremy’s lips quirked at the thought before touching Tyler’s arm discretely. They were still keeping their relationship a secret and all.

“It’s fine. But you can’t let things that happened in the past affect you like that. Obviously Damon won’t do it again. Not unless he wants to end up dead.”

“I just don’t like the thought of you getting hurt. Or anyone else but me touching you. I’m really protective of you.”

“I know,” Jeremy smiled. “And I appreciate it but you need to learn to control it.”

“I’m working on it,” Tyler stepped closer, seeming to forget that they were still right outside of Alaric’s classroom. “It’s just…you’re too important to me. I’d never let anything happen to you.”

Jeremy’s heart beat faster and he clenched his fists to keep from caressing Tyler’s face. He always felt so light-headed and giddy when Tyler said stuff like that. When he did, he didn’t see any traces of the boy that was once his bully. Tyler moved in closer and Jeremy moved as well, not being able to ignore the pull and the want to press his lips against Tyler’s—

“Tyler, Jeremy,” Alaric interrupted their moment. They jumped and separated, blushing furiously.

“Save it for home, okay?”

“Okay,” they mumbled before Tyler grabbed Jeremy’s arm and lead him to the parking lot. Alaric shook his head with a laugh.

They were intercepted to Tyler’s car by Stefan and Elena.

“Have you guys seen Damon today?” Stefan asked.

“No…why would we?” Jeremy asked cautiously.

“Just curious. He didn’t come home last night.”

Jeremy shot Tyler a look. The werewolf fought to keep the smirk off his face.

“I didn’t go too hard on him. He’s probably hiding out to make you all worry.”

“Probably,” Stefan smirked. The four teens started walking to the parking lot when Stefan pulled Tyler back a bit. “What’d you do?”

“I snapped his neck. I didn’t bite him or take his ring…though I should’ve.”

“He’d deserve it,” Stefan smirked. Tyler returned it.

“I thought so too.”

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Damon groaned as he came to, the late afternoon sun shining into his eyes. He blinked a couple times before rolling over to his side. That bastard of a werewolf had the nerve to kill him and leave him in the woods like trash, though Damon guessed he did deserve it for snapping Jeremy’s neck like a ragdoll for Elena’s rejection.

He groaned as he sat up slowly, rolling his neck. He would pay Lockwood back someday but right now he was hungry and by the way the sun was shining through the trees, it was late afternoon, which meant he would have to deal with Stefan when he got home and that was always unpleasant.

“Alright Lockwood, we’re even…for now,” he muttered to himself as he started walking through the trees until he found the road that would lead him back home.


End file.
